halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Theron Ascania
Kenpachi Theron Ascania is the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and the current Kenpachi. Appearance A figure dressed in pure white from lofty head to sandal covered toe, Theron is an imposing and inscrutable individual. Upon his head rests a wide, bleach straw hat that is adorned on the brim with carefully layered and bound white silk veils. If the wind is just right, some times one catches a glimpse of carefully bound long black hair, held up and in place by a white leather thong and slender bone hairpick. Adorning this man's face is a smooth, nearly featureless mask of pure polished porcelain, leaving only carefully smoothed slots for cold blue eyes to gaze out of. About his shoulders lies draped a long, ankle length white greatcloak, unadorned and unmarked by any other threads. His robes are of a similar white color, with complimenting obi and hakama. Even the hilt of his zanpakutou is wrapped in a masterfully bound white ribbon, completing the image of an ivory specter. Personality Those who have met Theron say he is a cool, implacable man with an intense, goal oriented attitude. Those who are useful are kept under his wing to be deployed at his discretion, and those who impede him quickly find themselves out of his life, one way or another. Following closely to the brutal ideology that might makes right that defined Faust's reign over the Gotei 13, Theron seems to punish any sign of weakness he sees in those around him, including himself. Though harsh and demanding on his division mates, Theron is an imposing ally to have and often the very fear and intimidation he generates while in Sereitei turns into a great asset when he fights alongside his division. Many can take solace in knowing that a heartless killer stalks amongst them, cutting down their foes. History Little is known about Theron Ascania, other then his long service with the third division. His presence is recorded since before the once captain Ritoru took over and reformed it into the mobile blitzkrieg unit, though no particularly significant achievements are under his belt. Being the most senior of officers in the diminished ranks, Theron took up the role of administrator and Vice Captain of the third division after the death of the previous, Arcadian Kyuu, at the hands of Anton Zhukov. Unlike the previous leadership of the third division, Theron seems to have no interest in protecting Rukongai or leading by respect and example. So far, his lording over the division has been absolute and heavy handed, crushing anything that impedes his vision for what must come Nobility In the prosperous and pastoral seventh northern district of Rukongai, there is an estate that splays out with a grandeur undue for its environment, lording over the fertile fallow fields with fastidiously forged traditions. In the expenses of this engrossing environment lies ever engulfed sovereigns and their current eager engaged eidolon is none other the Theron, of Ascania. Indubitably invigorating insightful industry in inspired ill-bred fellows, Theron has made a interesting impression and integrated innocuously amongst them. Following with faultless faith, farmers feel this familiar fellow fends for fair interest. Synopsis Coming soon... Powers & Abilities Mostly unkown. Those who have seen him fight have bestowed upon him the moniker "Grim Reaper." Feats & Techniques Coming soon... Items Coming soon... Zanpakutō Little is commonly known about Harbinger's powers.